


Practice Makes Perfect

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Declarations Of Love, Durincest, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Rough Sex, Sex Lessons, Sex in interesting places, Sibling Incest, Submission, True Love, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has summoned Kili to the treasury after sundown. He has been given no further explanation, but he knows it's not a casual occasions since access to the enormous gold hoard is strictly forbidden except by the King and his financial adviser, Balin. However, first Kili must attend his appointment with his brother in the royal library, who has promised to teach him how to take charge in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Dwarves are not a monogamous race. They love sex as much as food and ale and consider it as essential a pleasure in life as the latter. Mahal was wise not to grand them great fertility or they would populate Middle Earth like mice. It is common for dwarves who have bound themselves to choose not to engage in sexual relations with another, however, this is neither a law nor a cultural expectation. Emotional engagement with another when one has committed him or herself to another dwarf, however, is considered the worst betrayal and is in fact punishable under dwarfish law with exile. Interfamily relations are considered especially honourable, when no love is perceived greater than that bound by blood.  
> Humans of course take a very different view on such matters. Living such short lives, they consider intercourse a sacred rite for the purpose of reproduction and thus the survival of their kin. As such they favour relations between men and women of their kind and shun what they refer to as incest which weakens their gene-pool, considering any other forms of sexual engagement indecently lustful. Hobbits are similar to mankind in that they are generally monogamous and most commonly relations are between females and males. However, their laws are considerably less strict and same sex relations are considered as perfectly acceptable. Elves outwardly uphold that they are above such matters as bodily desires and focus on the pleasures of the mind instead. However, it is well known that unofficially the elves aren’t near as enlightened as they pretend to be and in fact are quite promiscuous in their interrelations with very little ethical restrictions.

When Kili wakes up he looks straight into the most beautiful bright blue eyes. “Good morning, _limuluh_ ,” Thorin smiles at him as he strokes Kili’s hair out of his face. Thorin is already dressed, but is lying propped up on his side next to Kili and looks like he’s been watching the young archer sleep for some time. Kili smiles sleepily at him and nuzzles himself closer.

“Thank you for last night,” Thorin kisses him on his brow as Kili blushes ever so lightly. “I just wanted to see you wake, my sweet prince. But with regret I must now take my leave since Dain is due to arrive shortly to discuss his scouts’ findings. I shall return as soon as I am able.”

Kili nods and then remembers his appointment with his brother. “That’s okay, Thorin, I will probably go practice my archery in the fields this morning and I have arranged to meet Fili later.”

“Then I look forward to holding you in my arms tonight, my love,” Thorin smiles and with a long kiss he says his goodbye to his Kili for now.

 

 

 

***

  
It is early summer and a beautiful day so Kili is keen to practise his long-range archery outside. It’s been a long while since he’s been outside the walls of Erebor – in fact not since the Siege ended - and the sun and soft breeze on his face feel wonderful. He licks his finger and holds it in the air to determine the direction of the wind. Then he pulls an arrow from his quiver and places the projectile against the bow, resting on his gloved left hand. With a slow intake of breath he starts to pull back the bowstring, holding the tip just after the feathered end of the arrow between his right index and middle finger. He aims for the trunk of a slim tree, breathing slowly. The world around him disappears from sight and sound for the brief moment that he focuses intensely on his target. Then he releases his weapon and the arrow flies towards its target and stands quivering in the bark within seconds.

Kili smiles at the successful shot and has already pulled and loaded his second arrow against the bow, when a Thorin breathes in his ear, “You are so beautiful.”

Kili screams with fright and sends the arrow flying through the air into no-man’s-land. “Mahal, Thorin,” he breathes, “how did you manage to creep up on me like that?!” As he turns around to face his lover, he finds Thorin dressed in only his breeches, leather boots and leather braces, his muscular chest bare in the mid-morning sun, his sword Orcist hanging off his heavy belt. His thick hair has been pulled away from his face into a casual ponytail, which softens his features making Thorin appear much younger. Kili catches a glimpse of what Thorin must have looked like when he was around his own age and it’s a fine sight.

However, the look that Thorin gives him makes Kili shiver. “It concerns me that you let me creep up on you like that. I need you to be more aware of your surroundings or you’ll get yourself killed.”

Kili lowers his gaze in reprimand. “Yes, _Thanu men_.”

Thorin places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I thought you were seeing Dain this morning?” Kili looks up.

“I was, but he’s been delayed. Whilst I am waiting for his arrival I thought I’d flex my own muscles a little.” He pulls the sword from its sheath and lets the sunlight caress the steel. “Of course,” he smiles, “it was a good excuse to see my prince.” They are well away from prying eyes here and moving the blade in his right hand out of harm’s way, his left cups Kili’s head and he presses his lips against his lover’s. Then Thorin lets go of him and walks to the other side of the open plain and starts the battle sequence that the dwarves use to practice their sword skills. Kili silently curses his King as how is he supposed to concentrate on his own target practice now, with Thorin’s half-naked body working himself into a sweat not nearly far enough from his view. As he struggles to pull his eyes away from the delicious sight, he scorns himself. Maybe it’s just as well, he thinks, as he will have to learn to focus his shot whether or not his lover is at his side, without getting distracted by thoughts of Thorin’s hard body thrusting into his.

Relief is brought when half an hour or so later a horn blasts on the long access route, announcing the arrival of Thorin’s second cousin. Thorin ends his sequence and walks over to Kili, his muscular torso glistening in the sunlight, strands of his hair clinging to him. Kili takes a deep breath as he tries to keep his body under control, refusing to give in to an impromptu erection ever time his uncle comes near him. However, Thorin doesn’t play fair when he pulls so close to Kili that their lips nearly brush and the hot musky smell of Thorin’s sweat makes his head spin.

“You will meet me in the treasury at sundown,” the King breathes against Kili’s lips. Kili is given no further information and Thorin does not await a response as he leaves the open space, returning to Erebor to meet Dain.

 

 

 

 

***

  
The royal library of the dwarves may not be near as impressive as the elves’ as they don’t waste quite so much of their lives writing about rather than living life. Furthermore some of the written treasures of the dwarves were lost when Smaug burnt down great parts of their home. However, this part of the kingdom is hewn deep into the rock and was spared such destruction, taking up a still impressive space, with thousands of rows of scrolls and books covering floor to ceiling. The library may be accessed by any dwarf; however, it is an unwritten law that when the royal family use it, no-one else is granted access. And Vorn, the Library Master, makes sure the rule is strictly adhered to.

When Kili arrives at the library, Vorn greets him with a deep bow of the head, “ _Uzbadu men_. Fili _Ezbad_ is expecting you.”

“Thank you, Vorn,” Kili says as he pushes the door to the library open and immediately turns to close it. Although he trusts Vorn, he nonetheless bolts the door from the inside, ensuring they will not be disturbed.

“Kili, thank Mahal you’re here,” Fili looks up and pushes the scroll he’s reading away from him. He rubs his temples for a moment, before he pushes his chair back and embraces his brother tightly and then without hesitation presses a deep kiss on his lips. They have kissed like this before, but the thought of what they are about to do raises the temperature in the room.

Kili is quick to stir, already on heat from his earlier encounter with Thorin outside. He’s been thinking about what he wants to do to Fili throughout his long walk back to the fortress and now he is hungry to put his thoughts into practice. He latches on to his brother’s kiss and presses his hardness against him. Fili responds with equal desire. “I’ve been thinking about this all morning,” he whispers as the pull away for breath. He takes his brother’s hand and leads him to an area at the back of the library, where Fili has draped his thick mantle over the floor. He sinks to his knees and pulls Kili next to him. They resume their hungry kiss, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths.  
“Take me,” Fili speaks hoarsely and Kili pushes him gently down onto his back. He begins to remove their clothes, first their shirts, then their boots and finally he begins to pull down their breeches. Fili groans as his member is released from its restraint and even louder when Kili seats himself between his bend legs and presses his own hardness against his brothers. Kili bends over, laying himself on top of his brother and rubs their cocks together as he licks his brother’s neck.

Fili isn’t untouched like his brother was, but he hasn’t lain with anyone since the Siege, having been exhausted from the constant court duties he’s had to perform as Crown Prince. “I hope you have brought some oil,” he whispers in between moans.

Kili pushes himself up and fumbles for his breeches, removing a small flacon from the pouch laced to the side. He uncorks it and pours a little in his left hand, before rubbing it over his right fingers. He grins at his brother, as he begins to circle his fingers at his perineum, slowly working his way down to his entrance.  
“You tease,” Fili whimpers as he tries to push himself down onto his brother’s fingers.

“Not yet,” Kili reprimands him. “You forget that I am in charge.” As a punishment for his haste, Kili makes his brother wait even longer, but then he cannot resist any more and slowly pushes against the tight muscle, willing his finger inside. Fili gasps, tenses his buttocks before he slowly relaxes. Kili is amazed by the strength of the muscle he’s prodding and just the thought of it gripping his cock makes his head buzz and his length throb and leak with pre-cum. He quickly pushes in another finger in his brother’s rectum, making his brother cry out softly.

Kili begins to move his fingers back and forth, gently curving his fingers as he searches for his brother’s prostate. Just as he wonders how he will tell, Kili feels the small round bud under his stretched out fingers and Fili confirms his find with a deep groan and a pushing up of his hips.

“Try like this,” Fili moans and he shows Kili the beckoning movement with his own two fingers.

Kili follows his brother’s instructions and immediately Fili begins to keen, his hands balling into fists. “Mahal, Kili, gentle,” he cries out and grabs hard at the base of his cock to prevent his seed from spilling. Kili immediately releases the pressure. “You want to make it last,” Fili gasps as his pressing orgasm subsides.

“I’m sorry,” Kili whispers, glad that his brother has been so good to guide him in this. His fingers continue to work a little longer on Fili’s special place, but slowly and gently this time, giving him just enough pressure to make him writhe under him with pleasure but not pushing him over the edge.

With the utmost care he removes his fingers from his brother’s body and begins to slather his pulsing cock with ample oil. Fili watches him carefully, making sure he’s generous with the lubrication, before he rests himself back onto the thick fur and pushes his hips up a little to allow his brother access.

“Are you sure?” Kili asks, hesitant for just a moment.

“Damn it, Kili, fuck me,” Fili groans. And it’s all the encouragement Kili needs as he presses the tip of his cock against his brother’s entrance. It takes all his restraint not to push his length in further, but the warning look on Fili’s face holds him in place.

  
“Just a little further,” Fili whispers and then moans deeply as Kili pushes in. The tightness of his brother’s muscle is squeezing his cockhead now and it is Kili who has to take a few very deep breathes to keep his orgasm under control. When he opens his eyes, Fili nods at him and Kili pushes in slowly and gently until their bodies are fully joined together. For a moment the two brother’s do not move, both breathing heavily, both fighting their own urges – Fili to expel the pressure from his body and Kili to pound his brother’s tight hole to bring his aching cock the relief he desires.

Then they find their control and the both start to move together, pressing together and pulling back in an ever increasing rhythm. Kili holds his brother’s hips, whilst Fili’s hand grabs his length and is starting to rub his hand up and down in the same rhythm as their thrusting.

“Oh Kili, I can’t hold any longer,” Fili whispers desperately.

And as one they come, Fili spurting hot semen all over their bodies, specks falling into his blond hair and over his royal mantle. And Kili pushing as deep as he can into the suddenly overwhelming tightness as his own orgasm comes in great gulfs of blissful ecstasy.

He collapses heavily onto his brother, who wraps his legs around him and pulls him in as close as he can, waiting for Kili to slowly soften in him.

“You did well, little brother,” Fili whispers to him as he pushes the sweaty strands of hair from his brother’s reddened face. And as Kili sighs a deep contentment, “Although a little more practice another day wouldn’t do any harm.”

Kili laughs softly and opens his eyes to face his brother. “Thank you, Fee,” he smiles.

And they press their lips together in a loving, gentle kiss of hot swollen lips.

 

 

 

 

 

***

  
Kili has bathed himself and he’s put on one of his deep blue royal tunics. He’s even attempted to braid a strand in his wild hair, although he’s not very good at the intricate dwarfish braiding, usually relying on Fili to help him out. He has no idea why Thorin has summoned him to the treasury this evening, but it isn’t a casual occasion, that much he knows. No-one is allowed in the treasury but Thorin, Balin and Gloin as his treasury master. The sickness that resides in the enormous gold hoard is dangerous and even Thorin dares not spend too long there for fear of losing his wits.

As he steps out onto the great sea of golden coins, the gold shifts and jingles between his feet. He’s seen the hoard only once since he entered Erebor and the sight again takes his breath away. It is not hard to imagine one losing his mind in this glowing ocean of jewels, calling to the hearts of dwarves to drown themselves like mermaids to a seafarer.  
Kili swallows hard as he continues his step, deeper into the vault in search of his loved one.

The sight is mesmerising. Thorin is seated on a solid golden throne, dressed in the same deep blue and heavily gilded tunic of his coronation, the golden crown contrasting against his dark hair. Kili is at once spellbound and terrified by this beautiful yet fierce image of the powerful King under the Mountain.

On hearing his approach, Thorin instructs Kili to come closer. He doesn’t speak, he doesn’t move except for his beckoning hand. No words need to be spoken as here before him sits his King and Kili automatically kneels and bows his head before him in awe and fear.

  
Thorin looks at his love in this vulnerable, submissive pose and wants to hold him in his arms and stroke his soft hair so badly. But he needs to keep control of himself. This is not a moment to surrender to the softheartedness of love. He needs to make it abundantly clear to Kili what he is asking of him and not catch him like a wild bird with honeyed tongue.

Kili looks up with horror in his eyes when Thorin utters his inner name. His name given to him at birth, whispered to his mother by the Valar themselves during the fever of labour and only spoken to him once since, on the day of his becoming of age. The name that defines his very being. Kili doesn’t know Thorin’s true name and until now did not know Thorin knew his.

Thorin’s face is serious, but his eyes are kind, loving. “Do not be afraid, but do listen carefully. I have brought you here, to the heart of the mountain, to consider your future. Rise.”

Kili stands up, feeling his knees tremble. Thorin holds out the box Kili hadn’t even noticed he was holding and opens the lid. Inside it lays a beautifully interwoven mithril circlet. At its centre is the royal seal of Durin. Kili gasps and looks up to Thorin, afraid to misinterpret the offering.

“My love, my blood,” Thorin speaks softly, “Will you serve our people at my side and accept the responsibilities this will bring. Will you accept the binding of our hands and our hearts? Will you be my prince-consort?”

A tear slides along Kii’s cheek and drips onto the gold underneath his feet. “I will,” is all he can utter, before more tears follow, streaming across his cheeks now so overwhelmed is he by Thorin’s proposal.

Thorin rises from his subterranean throne and carefully places the circlet on Kili’s head. “ _Men lananubukhs menu_.” It is not a phrase that dwarves utter as easily as human folk do. Dwarves have many phrases both in their common tongue and Khuzdul to express their feelings for each other. But this declaration of love is one that carries a commitment, a promise to give one’s life for the other should it so be required by the Valar.

“ _Men lananubukhs menu_ ,” Kili replies sincerely, and their lips press together in a kiss, not the hungry kisses they have been sharing these recent days, but a kiss that seals their binding. There will be an official ceremony, but that’s really just for the privilege of others to celebrate their union. This is their personal and real promise to each other.

Kili is surprised when Thorin releases the kiss and turns him around firmly, bending him over and pushing him down onto his knees. He has to keep his head upright to prevent the circlet from dropping to the floor, thus automatically arching his back and raising his hips for balance.

He feels Thorin kneel behind him, between him, wrapping a firm arm around his waist pulling his hips up further, whilst the other hand expertly unlaces him and pulls down his breeches, exposing his behind to his King. Before Kili’s brain has a chance to register any of this, he feels oil being slathered over his entrance. Thorin has been gentle with him up till now, but this time he does not prepare him as he normally does and pushes hard against him. Kili screams as his opening gets assaulted by Thorin’s manhood, pushing into him with his full length. Kili can feel the fabric of his lover’s breeches against his thighs and buttocks as his heavy blue mantle envelops them both, indicating that Thorin hasn’t so much as removed any of his clothes.

Although the searing pain was unexpected and far from pleasant, Thorin has now stilled in him, allowing Kili to relax a little. “I’m sorry, my love,” Thorin whispers against his back, regret clear in his voice. Kili realises that Thorin has been preparing him for this moment for the last fortnight, gently working him open during their many hours of making love to each other. He remembers now that this is part of the ritual. That their private binding is supposed to be consummated immediately and without hesitation. So he starts to relax further, his body softening to the now familiar feeling of his lover’s cock. As soon as Thorin feels him release the chokehold on his member, he starts to thrust into him. And although it’s not exactly as pleasant as when they have had more time for foreplay, he has to admit being taken roughly by the King in his official robing, bend over like this with his breeches around his ankles and on top of the piles and piles of gold that are chafing his knees is rather kinky. And he feels himself stiffen against Thorin’s forearm.

Thorin moves his arm and cups Kili’s private parts, pushing him back hard against his thrust, whilst his right hand digs into Kili’s shoulder to stop them both from losing balance. Thorin is kind to him, thrusting himself to a quick release. He shouts out loudly as his final thrust sends Kili sprawling across the precious metal with Thorin on top of him, sending both their crowns tumbling down the pile of gold as the hoard shifts like a surf under their combined weight. Although the landing isn’t particularly soft, he is grateful for his lover’s hand protecting his private parts as the contact with the cold metal sends shockwaves through his body.

Kili starts to laugh. The situation is so wonderful, so utterly arousing and so ridiculously hilarious all at once that he cannot stop laughing and tears start streaming over his cheeks again. He is concerned that Thorin will take offence; that he will consider his laughter disrespectful or worse, but he cannot help himself. But then he feels Thorin’s chest shudder on top of him as he too starts to laugh as he slowly releases Kili from his iron grip. He rolls himself off Kili onto his back and pulls his beloved into his arms and together they laugh until their bodies are exhausted.

And just as Kili wants to suggest that perhaps they should return to their chambers as the uneven surface under him is really starting to feel uncomfortable, he gasps as Thorin softly whispers his name to him. His true, inner name. And Kili realises why Thorin has chosen this place, this most private place in the whole of Erebor. He’s given him the most powerful gift one has to give, surrendering his very soul to him.

 

With thanks to Draconizuka for the beautiful illustration for this story. Menu denapdul!

**Author's Note:**

> limuluh = my gold  
> Thanu men= my King  
> uzbadu men= my lord, in an address to someone of senior rank  
> ezbad = senior lord  
> men lananubukhs menu = I love you


End file.
